1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a shatter-proof fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to a shatter-proof fluorescent lamp having a glass tube coated with a layer whereby the glass tube is prevented from shattering to pieces when it is dropped or otherwise mishandled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fluorescent lamps are made of glass tubes which are fragile and easy to shatter when they are dropped or broken. In order to prevent the glass tube from shattering, the common practice is to envelop the glass tube with a transparent tube of polymer such as polyester of a thermo-contracting nature, which is heated so as to form a polymer tubular envelop. The glass tube of a lamp is enveloped with the tubular envelop by hand.
However, this method is costly because the process of forming polyester into tubular envelops involves complicated steps, and manual labor is required to envelop glass tubes of fluorescent lamps with the tubular envelops. Thus shatter-proof fluorescent lamps become more expensive than ordinary fluorescent lamps.